Milagro de mil caminos
by Llanca
Summary: Three shots.// -Así me siento cuando sonríes, Juugo. -Ino... // ¡Juu/Ino!
1. Sueños Un ángel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Aclaraciones: Three shots. **  
**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Milagro de mil caminos ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I/III

.

**S**ueños; **U**n ángel.

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**D**icen que hay que ser capaz de ver las señales. Ser lo suficientemente atento como para notarlo.

No hay que ignorarlo, o creer que quizá las probabilidades son muy escasas, porque siempre existe la disyuntiva. Así que no hay dejarlo pasar. Hay que percibirlo y buscarlo a través de aquel impulso que te obliga actuar.

Puede ser extraño, casi absurdo la mayoría de las veces, pero si no se absorbe como una posibilidad, se podría dejar pasar la vida en un pestañeo. Y lo peor de todo, podría ser demasiado tarde.

El perder la guía. Aquel foco que ilumina la vida cálidamente podría volverse gélido. Además que la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento se encargarían de recalcar el porqué el valor llegó muy tarde.

Es por eso que se debe aprovechar, sin juzgados de por medio. O simplemente, quizá hacer caso omiso de las críticas. Porque es la felicidad individual que se vuelve una sola cuando ambos se complementan y unen en un alma que estuvo quebrajada durante años.

No se trata sólo de abrir los párpados. No, se trata de ver, de mirar en el sueño antes de que pase a ser sólo un sueño.

Pero para él no había sueños. No existían, porque las miles de veces que pidió soñar con ángeles durante las noches, fueron pérdidas de tiempo. Jamás se hicieron realidad, no pudo hacerlo.

Era imposible hacerlo. Las ilusiones, lo que se quiere llegar a ser, fue impedido.

¿Por qué?

Porque él era ese tipo de persona que no tenía un brazo en donde aferrase porque nadie le quería extender una mano. Él no tenía un pecho que lo acogiera porque nadie lo quiso verdaderamente. Él no tenía cariño porque nadie en su sano juicio le otorgaría aquel sentimiento a un monstruo.

Juugo estaba solo, sin nadie que le entregara una pequeña e efímera cuota de amor, aunque no sabía el significado real tras ésa palabra.

No sabe si logró querer a alguien alguna vez, tampoco sabe si lo hará, porque es capaz de entender que es demasiado diferente como para que una persona le regale algún sentimiento.

Así que es realista. Nadie lo va a querer, razón por la cual jamás podrá querer a alguien, no podría ser recíproco. Asimismo, es juicioso acerca de lo que él sabe.

Porque… nadie se fijaría en un… fenómeno. Monstruo. Bestia. Demente. Asesino. ¿Verdad?

Al menos, así lo prefiere para no tener que ilusionarse.

Juugo sabía que las ilusiones van directo al fracaso, por eso lo no intenta. No quiere fracasar, ni tampoco quiere sentir de nuevo esa pesadez que le estrangula el corazón.

Le duele mucho, y no quiere sentirlo una vez más. Además para cuentos de hadas no se presta. No existen los dioses, ni las hadas, ni los ángeles, ni las deidades… ni siquiera los amigos eternos, así que para él no vale la pena. Es demasiado abstracto y carente de realidad.

Entre respiros desganados, Juugo sonrió auténtico al ver danzar las juguetonas aves a su alrededor, que de vez en cuando le picoteaban los cabellos.

No quería irse de ahí, mas debía hacerlo, porque tenía que ir a encontrarse con Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu.

Suspirando, se levantó del suave manto verde que lo acogió, y comenzó la caminata en pasos lentos y sutiles.

Cuando llegó a un cruce entre caminos, se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar.

No sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón que desconoce, eligió el camino más extenso hacia el encuentro con su grupo. Sin embargo, la razón desconocida adquirió sentido cuando a lo lejos vislumbró una silueta brillante y cálida.

Deteniendo el ritmo a cero, observó a la muchacha rubia que estando de rodillas aún no notaba su presencia, al menos así le pareció hasta que ella habló.

— Sé que dolerá, pero cuando termine te sentirás mucho mejor.

Enarcó una ceja al escucharla. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

Sin saber en qué momento, la mujer de ojos azules y cabellos dorados que le cegó la vista por unos instantes, lo miró.

Lo descubrió en un instante. La mirada temerosa que ella le estaba dedicando, era en evidencia a la repulsión, asco, miedo, que él le provocaba.

Como a todos.

Como a él mismo.

—Sólo…

Y de pronto, ella le sonrió de la manera más dulce que jamás vio. El gesto, emanaba una calidez tan especial, que creyó que quizá todo se trataba de una ilusión.

Nunca nadie le había sonreído así. Incluso llegó a sentir que el corazón le dio una vuelta en el pecho.

—La golondrina — le mostró el ave que tenía entre las manos.

Al verla, enfureció sin saber la causa fidedigna, aunque la asoció al denotar que la muchacha le estaba haciendo daño al ave.

Con la ira atormentándole las células, se acercó hacia ella y la agarró el cuello de la rubia con una mano, ahorcándola con fuerza. Incluso, por la fuerza utilizada, la levantó.

—Y-Yo… — la rubia soltó el ave y llevó ambas manos hacia la mano de él para que la soltara o, en su defecto, aflojara el agarre.

Si había algo que Juugo no toleraba; era ver cómo los humanos abusaban del poder perjudicando a quiénes no tenían cómo defenderse. ¡Odiaba el maltrato hacia la naturaleza!

Le apretó con más fuerza el cuello, de tal manera, que podía sentir el pulso de la carótida en contra de la palma de su mano. Inestable, arrítmico.

Abstraído, entrecerró los ojos y miró el viaje de las finas lágrimas que descendían por el pálido rostro de la rubia.

La sujeto con más fuerza.

Estaba perdiendo el control, mas cuando el ave le comenzó a picotear la mano que tenía en contra de ella, deshizo el agarre por impulso.

¿Ella no estaba dañando al ave? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué…?

Fueron tantas las interrogantes que le resonaron en la mente, que cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando un punzante dolor le palpitó a través de las arterias.

Llevó ambas manos hacia la cabeza. No podía perder el control, no podía… Sasuke no estaba ahí. ¡No podía hacerlo!

Con la respiración agitada, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, y sin ser consciente de nada más, todo se volvió oscuro y nauseabundo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Juugo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un par de zafiros incandescentes.

— ¿Estás bien…? — le preguntó la rubia en un susurro suave, con escasa diferencia hacia la vacilación.

—… —se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado.

Aún con la pesadez insistente en la cabeza, contempló el lugar. Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que recordaba.

—Y-Yo sólo… no le estaba haciendo daño. ¡No le estaba haciendo daño!

Amplió los ojos cuando ella le gritó. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella le comenzó a golpear el pecho con los puños.

— ¡NO LE ESTABA HACIENDO DAÑO, IMBÉCIL!

Nunca antes había pasado por una situación similar. Y por más que los golpes aumentaran, no se atrevió a impedirle que lo hiciera.

—No le estaba haciendo daño… no tenías que… — y comenzó a llorar.

Apenas observó las finas lágrimas caer por esos hermosos ojos azules, se le entumeció el corazón. Sobre todo al notar que la luz incandescente que vio en un principio, se había evaporado por su culpa.

Su culpa.

Su culpa…

Siempre era su culpa, lo sabía. Es por eso que todos se alejaban de él. Además, siendo un monstruo, sabía que provocaba desastres, aunque no lo había hecho con intención. No quiso arruinarle el brillo a esa mujer que frente a sus ojos parecía un ángel.

—Lo siento — balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué es lo que había dicho. Y no refutó en contra de la impulsividad de sus cuerdas vocales al articular una disculpa, porque, en efecto, fue sinceridad absoluta lo que pronunció sin querer.

La rubia dejó los sollozos de lado y se limpió las finas lágrimas que le habían humedecido el rostro.

—E-Está bien — susurró estableciendo contacto directo con los ojos que la examinaban minuciosamente. —Sé que fue sin mala fe… — agregó dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpas, porque a fin de cuentas, exageró sin querer la reacción.

Además no tenía para qué llorar. Sólo lo hizo porque se sintió estúpida.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó luego de un extenso silencio, para nada incómodo.

Como él no le respondió, volvió a repetir la interrogante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — sin consciencia, posó una mano sobre la de él.

En definitiva, el hombre frente a ella pese a ser distinto desde todos los ángulos, le producía un calor enternecido y empatía única, por poco desvalido.

Quizá se debía a que lo sentía más solitario de lo que ella se sentía. Casi al borde de la inutilidad y lo despreciable sobre que acontecía respirar. Como un estorbo o una basura que no aportaba más que problemas y carga hacia los demás.

—Juugo — de inmediato fijó sus ojos en los azules de la mujer que brillaba con luz propia.

—Mi nombre es Ino, mucho gusto, Juugo — Ino le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al momento que cogía la amplia mano de él. Era casi el doble de la suya.

Aunque quiso hacerlo, Juugo no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que hace años que no sonreía genuinamente. Sin embargo, lo atribuía a que el ángel frente a él le apaciguaba el alma, sobre todo al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya.

Sí, ella era un ángel que no temía mirarlo como a los demás.

—Te duele, ¿verdad?

Juugo se sorprendió, pero pronto sus gestos volvieron a hacerse nulos cuando ella le sonrió más ampliamente. Era real, el ángel era real. Lo que ella le decía era real, lo sintió en el revoloteo en el vientre.

Los sueños existían. Los deseos también.

—Sí…

—A mí también, Juugo — Ino le extendió una mano una vez que se incorporó — ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — quería resguardarlo porque lo sintió muy cerca de ella.

Él sin saber qué decir, la miró a los ojos.

—No puedo — respondió en un murmullo suave, teniendo en claro las intenciones de la ojiazul.

Compañía, buena intención.

—Está bien — giró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo se detuvo para voltearse a verlo una vez más. — Nos veremos pronto, Juugo. — Le guiñó un ojo y nuevamente retomó el camino.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó caminar en sentido contrario hacia donde él iba hasta que la esbelta silueta se perdió en un rayo de luz que reflejaba el atardecer.

No podía negarlo, por primera vez en un su vida, sintió que el corazón le latía de verdad, con vida, su vida.

Quizá ya debería empezar a creer en los cuentos de hadas, en los sueños y en los deseos, porque en definitiva, Ino se trataba de un ángel, un ángel que no temió estar con él. Un ángel que era capaz de tratarlo por lo que era; un humano.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Pareja crack. Y estoy muy feliz de ser yo la primera en publicar un Juu/Ino en español. ¡Kya! Qué emoción. xD Adoro a Juugo.

En fin, espero que les guste. Y sino, estaré esperando las críticas. Jaja.

Gracias a los que pasen a leer. ¡Besos!


	2. Un hombre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Milagro de mil caminos ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II/III

.

**U**n hombre

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas terminó el cansador turno en el hospital, se fue de inmediato a su casa, se duchó y se dejó caer en la cama con el cabello húmedo y en ropa interior.

Al sentir el mullido colchón en contacto directo con los músculos de su cuerpo, sonrío. ¡Vaya, cómo le hacía falta un descanso!

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sólo quería dormir, nada más.

Unos minutos más tarde, media somnolienta, Ino se revolcó en la cama antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

Siempre se le olvidaba cerrarla…

En el preciso instante en que iba a juntar la ventana, una pluma cayó de ésta en un vaivén suave y coordinado.

Supo enseguida lo que tenía que hacer. Las señales siempre eran las mismas; fidedignas, seguras, pertenecientes a él. Juugo.

En menos de tres minutos, se vistió algo ligera de ropa. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, salió por la ventana y corrió rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde a veces se encontraba con Juugo.

Cuando llegó a ése lugar, observó el perímetro con atención. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y sabía que él estaba ahí, observándola, como siempre. Como las incontables noches que sucedía lo mismo.

—Juugo… —susurró clavando los ojos hacia un árbol.

Segundos más tarde, él salió tras de éste y caminó hacia ella. Había acertado, y no era para menos, pues se atrevía a decir que ya lo conocía, poco, pero lo conocía.

—Hola…— lo saludó una vez que él se detuvo frente a ella.

—Ino.

La rubia sonrió al escucharlo, sonaba sobrecogedor cuando él decía su nombre. Casi dulce.

Prontamente, Juugo le extendió una mano. En ella, un pequeño pájaro moribundo descansaba. Quería que Ino lo ayudara, porque sabía que ésta tenía la capacidad de sanarlo.

—Oh… — Ino asintió en silencio y, enseguida, cogió entre sus manos el ave.

Con la atenta mirada de Juugo en cada una de las acciones que realizó con su jutsu médico, terminó el pedido sin un suspiro de interrupción.

—Gracias…

—No es necesario, Juugo. Siempre que quieras — le sonrió con dulzura mientras dejaba en libertad al pequeño pájaro que inició un viaje lejos de la mirada de ellos.

Ino respiró profundo una vez que no vio más al ave, echándole un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al gran hombre a un lado de ella.

Quizá se trataba de uno de esos misterios de la vida que no tenía explicación alguna por más que se tratara de buscar un fundamento, porque no había palabras para describir lo que su cuerpo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

Desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez, una serie de sentimientos que había dejado estancado en un baúl en lo profundo de su pecho, salieron despedidos con emociones renovadas y potentes.

Se había prometido a sí misma nunca volver a sentir aquel sentimiento cálido y recóndito, que casi llegaba a doler, mas no pudo retenerlos. Explosaron sin consentimiento. Y pese a todo, no se sentía mal.

Le gustaba, ya que por primera vez en cuatro años, sentía que había un significado tras su existencia como kunoichi. –Existencia que había perdido luego de que la persona que amaba, Shikamaru, muriera para poder salvarla.

—Juugo… — sus palabras fueron suaves y livianas, más adquirieron un volumen profundo cuando observó que por la zona costal de éste, una herida sangraba profusamente. —¡Juugo!

Sin razón, casi saltó sobre él, dejándolo recostado en la tierra a un lado ella.

—¡Estás herido! — sin darle chances de que replicara, desgarró las telas que lo cubrían para despejar la zona, mas él -en un hábil movimiento- le agarró las manos sin dejarla continuar. —¿Juugo…?

Él la miró unos extensos segundos antes de soltarla e incorporarse, quedando sentado.

—No —susurró desviando la mirada hacia las estrellas que bañaban la noche.

—Pero… — Ino le miró el tórax. —Estás herido, yo puedo ayudarte.

Sin responder, ni hacer ningún gesto que afirmara o negara el ofrecimiento de la rubia, Juugo respiró profundo antes de comenzar a deshacerse de la camisa que llevaba.

Tal vez no era mala idea que ella lo sanara, después de todo –y por muy absurdo que fuera- confiaba en Ino más que nadie en el mundo.

La causa era nula. No había ninguna, simplemente ella le transmitía un complejo de sentimientos que le eran desconocidos e incontrolables. Lo cual lo hacía aún más absurdo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas sabía diferenciar las emociones.

Era abstracto, intenso, intangible, pero increíblemente cálido.

—Puedes — concedió mostrándole el área lastimada.

—Sí… — ella, sonriendo aún más amplio que otras veces, posó con suavidad ambas palmas de las manos sobre la sexta y séptima costilla de Juugo, aproximándose con lentitud hacia los cartílagos de éstos.

Pese a que la herida no era grave, un golpe pequeño y suave, podría fracturarle las costillas y perforarle un pulmón, por lo que era mejor prevenir.

Dejando escapar un suspiro sin demostración de dolor, Juugo observó con detenimiento el trabajo que el ángel hacía para él.

Sentía que no se merecía tanto, pues era un monstruo, mas estando con Ino, la palabra monstruo no existía. Dejaba de serlo, por ella.

—Listo.

Al escucharla, la miró con sorpresa. ¿Ya había terminado? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Estás bien? — alzó una de sus manos y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de él.

Pestañando en repetidas veces, asintió en silencio antes de sonreír. Sí, una vez más estaba sonriendo. No sólo porque ella lo había sanado, sino que también por la suave caricia que sentía en su piel.

—Juugo… — Ino se acercó más a él, y estando casi sentada en el regazo de éste, dejó de acariciarlo para tomarle las manos. —¿Puedes sentirlo?

Mirándola extrañada, él no supo qué contestar, no obstante cuando Ino le guió una de sus manos hacia el pecho de ella, fue capaz de comprender a qué se refería.

—Está rápido — fue suave, casi melodiosa. —Así me siento cuando sonríes, Juugo — y presionando con mayor fuerza la mano de él sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos.

Impresionado, como jamás lo había estado con Ino, a Juugo se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá todo se trataba de un sueño, sin embargo, cuando las palpitaciones que sentía en la palma de su mano comenzaron a acelerarse, confirmó que todo era real.

Sin saber cómo, pronto se vio hipnotizado por la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en los labios de la rubia.

Nunca, pero nunca antes había sentido el instinto masculino causarle taquicardia y cosquilleos en las manos por querer sentir la piel de una mujer en un contacto directo con sus dedos.

—Ino…

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con tanta intensidad, juró que un impulso nervioso le recorrió la médula.

Y fue así, prolongándose por mucho tiempo más al sentir los finos dedos de ella en contacto con sus labios.

—¿Has besado a chica antes? — le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y transmitiéndole confianza a través de las pupilas.

No era vergüenza lo que sentía, pero indiscutiblemente la interrogante lo pilló desprevenido.

Ino, sabiendo que quizá hasta lo había ofendido, se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no quise ser tan imprudente, pero… — y acomodándose sobre el regazo de Juugo, acercó sus labios a los de él mientras que la punta de sus dedos descendían por el cuello de éste. —Quiero besarte…

Estremeciéndose por el aliento que se filtró por entre sus labios hacia su boca, se quedó inmóvil esperando el próximo paso de Ino, paso que no demoró en llegar, porque enseguida ella lo besó.

No lo había sentido. Era uno más de los miles de sentimientos que jamás había sentido y que por ella lo descubría.

El besar, el transmitir la dulzura a través de los labios en movimientos lentos y húmedos, lo llevó a vagar en estadios que le eran desconocidos.

Sin saber cómo responder a la presión en su boca, Juugo cerró los ojos y por instinto rodeó la cintura de la platinada, causando que por aquel acto, sus labios comprimieran con mayor fuerza los de ella.

Con el estómago haciéndole revoltijos con el HCL, y la taquicardia atacándole los nódulos por el flujo sanguíneo, un escalofrío le recorrió las células en un vibrato que lo hizo perder la lucidez.

Soltando un gemido espeso, Ino le rodeó el cuello a Juugo, aferrándose con urgencia al gran pecho tenía en su contra.

Era adorable, y adquirió un significado maravilloso cuando él comenzó a imitar el baile de sus labios en un compás rítmico, casi hermoso, que se volvió ardiente cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron en un masaje suave.

—Juugo — jadeó apretando los muslos alrededor de las caderas de él. —Juugo… — jadeó de nuevo, esta vez por el sentir la yema de los dedos masculinos descender por sus muslos.

Perdido, completamente, casi se quemó cuando sus dedos recorrieron la tersa piel de Ino. Era indescriptible la sensación.

—J-Juu…

Cuando el quejido entrecortado le llegó a los oídos, la razón regresó en un impulso que lo obligó a separarse súbitamente de la rubia.

—Ino… — respirando agitado, hizo contacto visual con ella que –con un brillo especial- respiraba de la misma manera que él.

Kami, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Se estremeció.

—Y-Yo… —Ino se hizo a un lado casi avergonzada. —Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, yo…

No dejando que ella contestara, fue él quien en esta ocasión la besó. Sin embargo, ya nada fue suave, sino que la necesidad y la urgencia que Ino le había provocado a su cuerpo, ya se había disuelto por completo.

La quería a ella en ese mismo instante.

—_Estoy contigo…_

Correspondiendo la clemencia de sus labios, la rubia se volvió a acomodar sobre el regazo de Juugo mientras que con desesperación acariciaba los músculos al descubierto de él, en suaves masajes que le hicieron hervir la piel.

Ambos, perdiendo el sentido común, escaparon hacia los complejos del placer y la somnolencia, en los actos sudorosos que prontamente descargaron sus cuerpos en contracciones desenfrenadas y gemidos involuntarios.

Ella era un ángel. Y él, ya no fue un monstruo, fue un hombre.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Y si son observadores, notaron que se trata de un tragedy, por tanto, en el próximo capítulo... Tan tan. xD

Neith Akemi, pilar, mitsuki, artemisav, RoLl, nico haruka, Leia. ¡Gracias! Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos pronto con el final.

Pd: Como son three shots, eventualmente, los sucesos suceden rápido.


End file.
